Creo que me enamore
by helenhr
Summary: "Fue un segundo tan incandescente, me sentí tan diferente y ya no pude pensar. Lejos, veo tu reflejo rojo como el sol; creo que, creo que me enamoré" one shot :3


Buenos dias!

Tanto tiempo de no escribir, y sí, tengo una historia pendiente por terminar desde hace más de 2 años, no es mi culpa vaya, simplemente no me sale, como sea esta historia será muy cortita, un capitulo muy cortito, está basado en la canción de Vicentico "Creo que me enamore" amo esa canción ya que siento que en realidad expresa claramente ese estúpido momento en donde decís "¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué es esto?!" XD.

Otra de mis inspiraciones es un famoso dicho tanto de mi país como de Latinoamérica "El vivo a señas y el burro a palos" XD ya van a ver a lo que me refiero. Sin tener más por decir les dejo con el fic. En youtube en el canal VEVO oficial hay un comentario que me mato de la risa:

"_Cuando sos un adolescente enamorado y correspondido es así como te sentís, imagino que es eso lo que el bailesito representa, el amor nos cambia la vida. Hoy en día me siento y bailo así, solo cuando es día de paga en mi laburo"_

Nota: para mi desgracia y tristeza KHR no es mio, de serlo... Nyaaaaaaaaaa! Yamamo-chan y 'Dera fueran ya pareja dicha (ósea oficial ya son, vamos que la autora los pone juntos en todo y hasta pareciera que comparten la ropa XD)

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Creo que me enamore.

"Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clases, Gokudera Hayato" -

Había estado distraído viendo a la inmensidad del cielo, por lo cual no había estado muy pendiente de lo que el profesor había dicho; sin embargo cuando escucho algunas chicas chillar de emoción y otras suspirar giro la mirada hacia el frente del salón...

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera desproporcional, el nuevo chico era de estatura media (ósea para ser italiano) poseía un cabello blanco (bueno plateado, pero el sentía que lo justo era decir que era blanco y parecía reflejar la luz que caía sobre él) una complexión delgada, una piel pálida el clásico color de un Europeo que vivía en un lugar helado; nunca había pensado que el uniforme de la escuela podía verse bien pero en el chico Gokudera el uniforme hasta parecía un "look" llamativo, Yamamoto concluyo su escrutinio con el rostro del chico una mirada de un hermoso color verde, una mirada fastidiosa pero de igual manera hermosa, y uno labios rosas (Rayos! Volvemos con esas características europeas de gente de climas helados)

Para Yamamoto fue extraño el primer pensamiento que salto a su mente luego del escrutinio final "¡Qué lindo es!" Deseo con locura que el chico le dirigiera la mirada, tener la oportunidad de atrapar la mirada del nuevo chico y tal vez de hasta tocar su piel y cabellos y comprobar si era suaves como parecía de lejos.

Soltó un suspiro apoyo su cabeza en las manos, cuando noto que el chico nuevo era conocido de Tsunayoshi Sawada, ya sabía cómo se lograría acercar al extranjero.

Yamamoto sonrió de manera estúpida, de la nada se sentía muy feliz, un calorcito le empezó a recorrer desde el pecho hasta la punta de sus pies y dedos. Se sentía ligero y a la vez pesado y se a eso le sumaban la extrañas sensación en su estómago.

Oh si... De verdad se sentía muy feliz...

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 1 año desde que el había llegado a Japón desde Italia, y sabía que le sería muy difícil el dejar el país, con toda sus complicaciones (cuesta que le vendan cigarros, vino... Y otros a menores de edad) la gente era en realidad muy amable, con excepción de la puta casera a la cual le alquilaba su departamento; la familia estaba bien y se habían unido más luego de retornar del futuro, sin embargo había algo que le hacía sentir incomodo, de un momento la presencia de un idiota despreocupado se había hecho más presente y notoria a su alrededor, era extraño pero le pasaba que últimamente parecía que el buscaba al imbécil por inercia, cuando iban a buscar a su amado decimo para ir a estudiar se había descubierto a si mismo mirándole fijamente por momentos así como haciendo que sus pasos coordinaran con los del más alto.

Descubrió que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando el imbécil rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo, o cuando el mismo imbécil le sonreía solo a él, fijando su mirada solo en él.

Cuando empezó a notar eso...

No estaba seguro pero no le gustaba esa sensación de desear esperarle a la salida de sus prácticas de beisbol, así como no le gustaba que las tontas sin nada de vida en sus cabezas le coquetearan, totas sabían que a Yamamoto no le interesaban y aun así se aprovechaban de la amabilidad del idiota. Justo igual que la tonta a la que estaba viendo ahora mismo; iban juntos para la casa cuando la tonta salió dios sepa de donde diciendo que necesitaba hablar con el idiota, si por Gokudera fuera la habrían dejado hablando sola, pero claro Yamamoto no era así.

Sabia de que estaban hablando la típica rutina de "me gustas, sal conmigo" ¡Idiotas! Bajo su mirada con molestia, como si el japonés tuviera tiempo paras perder con ellas, la mayoría del tiempo del japonés le pertenecía a Él.

Un latido en el pecho le alerto así como una sensación extraña en el estómago. Se tocó el pecho para calmarse y levanto la mirada nuevamente...

Su bolso cayó al piso...

Los idiotas se estaban besando. Algo hizo crack en su interior. Yamamoto se separó lo más rápido que pudo de la chica, al parecer había sido obligado por parte de la joven. Se giró con rapidez y noto como Gokudera lo miraba, con una mirada traicionada y triste. El italiano se giró sobre sus talones y sin levantar su bolsón salió corriendo del lugar, Yamamoto no le dijo nada más a la chica, paso cogiendo el bolsón del italiano y corrió tras él.

Cuando Gokudera estaba a punto de entrar a su departamento sintió como era tomado por los brazos y era tirado dentro del departamento, Yamamoto ingreso y tras el cerro la puerta.

"¡Gokudera no es lo que crees! Ella lo hizo sin mi permiso"-

Y a mí que me importa gran imbécil ¿Porque no te quedaste con ella? Ella tonta y tu igual ¡pareja perfecta de Disney!-

Gokudera... Nooo... Ella no me gusta... -

Además no sé porque me estás dando explicaciones, no necesitas hacer eso... No somos nada imbécil, ahora salte y vete a tu casa-

Yamamoto sintió que si no hacía nada en ese momento posiblemente quedaría como un mal entendido que afectaría mucho en lo que a futuro él deseaba hacerle saber al italiano.

"Gokudera"- dijo en tono serio de reproche pero cálido.

El italiano giro su mirada hacia Yamamoto ya que el tono de la voz le había sorprendido y había hecho que el corazón se le acelerará. Yamamoto dejo ambos bolsos en el piso mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Gokudera, el italiano ante la cada paso que el más alto daba hacia él el retrocedía uno, el rostro de Yamamoto se mantenía serio. Cuando su espalda choco contra la pared estuvo a punto de correr hacia su cuarto, sin embargo el idiota cerró su paso poniendo sus manos contra la pared y así cerrando el paso a ambos lados del italiano. Este al verse acorralado estuvo a punto de maldecir de una y mil maneras al japonés pero la seriedad del rostro de este no le dejaba. Las manos ajenas tocaron su rostro, acariciando desde el mentón hasta sus pómulos. Yamamoto sabía que era un momento perfecto y que era muy probable que no se pudiera repetir luego, así que era ahora o nunca.

"_Se il gioco si fa duro, è da giocare!"-_

¿He?- Gokudera levanto la mirada, el acento había sido un asco completo pero él estaba seguro que lo que Yamamoto acaba de decir lo había dicho en italiano- Eso se escuchó asqueroso…-

"Déjame terminar, estuve practicando_… L'amore non segue le logiche, ti toglie il respiro e la sete_"-

"Idiota… ¿Sabes qué estás diciendo?"-

"Más o menos… estuve practicando mucho estos días, quería que vieras que era serio cuando decidiera confesarte que me gustas… "- Instantáneamente las mejillas del italiano se tiñeron de rojo mientras que Yamamoto miraba el piso y se rascaba la nuca. Una sonrisa boba surgió de la boca de Gokudera mientras este apoyada sus manos en el pecho del más alto.

"¿Qué más aprendiste a decir?"-

"_Torno a te che sei per me__l'essenziale_…"- Yamamoto soltó un suspiro y poso sus avellanas sobre los hermosos jades que estaban frente a el – "_**Ti amo tanto**_" –

"Idiota…. No se pronuncia así"-

"¡¿Qué?! Pero Gokudera el traductor de la computadora se escuchaba así, practique mucho"-Yamamoto bajo la mirada abochornado, sintió las manos de Gokudera las cuales subieron de su pecho al cuello del beisbolista haciendo que este dirigiera su mirada nuevamente sobre la contraria.

"No te preocupes idiota, te voy a enseñar"- Gokudera estiro un poco su cuello y con sus manos bajo la cabeza del más alto y junto sus labios un par de segundos y luego de separo - "_Penso anche io ho dei sentimenti per te_"-

"Así se escucha más bonito"- fue lo último que dijo el japonés para luego rodear la cintura del menor, atrayendo de esa manera su cuerpo contra el otro y se apodero de los labios del italiano; no sabía lo que Gokudera le había dicho pero, ósea si lo había besado había sido bueno. No se escucharon más palabras después de todo sus bocas estaban demasiado ocupadas para soltar sonidos.

Fin.

Maricamente final! XD

Las palabras de Yamamo-chan son:

Se il gioco si fa duro, è da giocare: Si el juego se pone difícil, hay que jugarlo.

L'amore non segue le logiche, ti toglie il respiro e la sete: El amor no sigue lógicas, te quita el aliento y la sed.

Torno a te che sei per me l'essenziale: Regreso a ti que eres lo esencial para mí.

Ti amo tanto: te quiero tanto, te amo tanto.

Y lo que Gokudera dice es algo así como:

Penso anche io ho dei sentimenti per te: creo que también tengo sentimientos por ti.

Las palabras de Yamamo-chan son gracias a la maravillosa canción de Marco Mengoni "L'essenziale" la amo con locura, bueno amo toda la música de don Marco X/3 altamente recomendada, como sea, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
